moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Resheph
Epsilon Army |role = Siege |useguns = Psychic decimator |tier = 3 |techlvl = 9 |hp = 900 |armortype = Heavy |speed = 4 |turn = 1 |sight = 4 |cost = $2200 |time = 1:19 |produced = Epsilon Naval Shipyard |req = * Psychplug * Chemplug * Geneplug |groundattack = 400-100 * 110% vs. Light * 100% vs. Basic/Animal * 90% vs. Flak, Medium/Harvester and Heavy * 85% vs. (Big) Light Structure * 80% vs. Plate/Cyborg and Drone * 65% vs. ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure * 30% vs. (Big) Heavy Structure |cooldown = 120 frames (8 in-game seconds) |range = 23, minimum 6, radius 1.8 |ability = * Submerged * Detects cloaked/submerged enemies (range 9) |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +50% firepower * +25% speed |notes = * Self-repair * Cannot be hijacked and depiloted * Projectiles can be shot down ** The projectile has 225 hit points and flies at a speed of 18 |artist = * Mevitar * Orac |actor = M. Simmons }} The Resheph is a capital submarine used by Epsilon to bombard enemy installations from a distance with its psychic decimator. Official description If it is the unknown we fear, then the Resheph is the unknown. No one precisely knows what happens when a Resheph attacks, because no can fathom the technology behind its powerful weapon. While it has been confirmed that it is possible to dissipate the mysterious energy projectile that's fired by this submarine, the power a single Resheph harnesses is enough to flatten a base in seconds. Though the Resheph is heavily based on the blueprints of the Russian Akula according to scavenged reports, the differences are vast according to the few times visual contact has occurred. Trading in armor for more speed in order to make its sudden strikes all the more terrifying.Epsilon Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. The Resheph is one of two units (the other being the Nautilus) that replaces the Boomer submarine from vanilla Yuri's Revenge. It fulfils the anti-building aspect (although the Russian Akula bears a closer resemblance in weaponry). The Resheph's main difference from most of its counterparts (as well as its main advantage) is its submerged quality; the enemy may not even know that a Resheph is present in the battlefield until it is too late. Though it only fires a single projectile, it is enough to destroy War Factories, Ore Refineries and even technology expanders (like the Allied Tech Center) in a single hit. Its surprise factor is supported by its slightly faster speed and sight range than the Akula, which allows the Resheph to avoid detection and retreat easier than its Russian counterpart if the situation calls for it. However, it shares the same weaknesses as its rivals; sufficient anti-air defences will prevent any of its projectiles from making contact with its intended targets (especially the fact that it only has a single projectile, unlike the rest). It is also defenseless against aerial/naval anti-armor units at close range, so escorts are required to ensure a Resheph is able to activate its psychic decimator (though it is discouraged to use Piranhas if a proselyte wants to maintain the surprise factor). Appearances Cooperative * Earlier than in campaign, the Resheph debuts in Metaphor, once players destroy three Naval Shipyards and two Dreadnoughts at the center of map, the 2nd player will get two Reshephs. Act Two * The Resheph is introduced in Dance of Blood, where two of them arrive just in time to wipe out the Chinese bases after the shuttle has landed. More of them can be constructed after building a Naval Shipyard. Assessment Trivia * Resheph is a Canaanite deity associated with plague that is later worshipped by the Egyptians as a god of horses and chariots. See also * Nautilus * Akula Missile Sub References zh:瘟神潜艇 Category:Ships Category:Submarines Category:Epsilon Army Category:Stealth Detector Category:Self Healing